


Lust

by zillah1199



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-28
Updated: 2013-10-28
Packaged: 2017-12-30 19:23:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1022472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zillah1199/pseuds/zillah1199
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Minifill for this prompt: http://dragonage-kink.livejournal.com/10749.html?thread=42792189#t42792189</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lust

Seeing a Desire Demon was nothing new. They fought them all the time. Seeing a Desire Demon wearing his own face was a bit odd, but he was used to strange things. After all, when you hung around with Wardens and Heroes and Champions, you ran into all manner of weird shit. But a Desire Demon wearing his face that was being desperately snogged by Fenris...yeah...that was the sort of thing that made Anders' head explode.

It was weird. And disturbing. And really, really hot. Fenris wasn't just kissing the fake Anders, he had it pushed up against an illusory wall, arms pinned over its head, hips grinding together and ravaging its mouth like a starving man with the first loaf of bread he'd seen in days. It was wildly passionate and utterly obscene. Anders had to do something, quick, otherwise Fenris wasn't the only one who'd be needing a change of pants. 

Thankful that his heavy coat would hide his burgeoning erection, Anders shouted a warning to the preoccupied warrior before sending a blast of fire at the creature, shattering its disguise. Fenris leapt away from demon with an exclamation of disgust. Together they took it down quickly and rejoined the rest of their party fighting shades and abominations in the tunnels.

Wary of the elf's temper, Anders said nothing as they all walked back to Kirkwall together. Just before they reached the city, Fenris fell back from the others, limping slightly. “You should have told me you were hurt.” Anders sent a wave of healing into the elf, finding a badly torn ligament, knitting the wounded flesh and making it whole. They stared at each other awkwardly for a moment. “Erm, about the caves...” Anders began, not meeting the other man's eyes. “I, er, was under the impression you hated mages. All of them. And me in particular,” he began.

Fenris moved away from the healer. “Mages cannot be trusted. They are weak and will always succumb to their own base nature.”

Anders' eyebrows flew up. “You've hardly got room to criticize, considering what I saw. Seems like you had no trouble surrendering to your own base needs back there.”

“Shut up, mage.” Fenris' snarl was low and vicious. “You know nothing of my needs. You know nothing of surrender. No mage will ever hold me in his thrall again. Do you understand me?”

“Okay, okay!” Anders threw up his hands. “Maker's Breath, forget I said anything.” He pushed his way past the elf, only to feel a gauntlet close on his bicep. His head was yanked back by his ponytail and hot breath ghosted along the arch of his throat. Teeth nipped at his neck and a tongue traced the whorl of his ear. “However,” Fenris' voice was low and sinfully, arousingly dark, sending a hopeful pulse of lust straight to Anders' groin. “I still want to fuck you.”


End file.
